As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Excessive heat within the interior of a computing system can damage the computer system and reduce its operating efficiency. Over time, computer systems have included an increasingly dense collection of high power and heat-emitting components on the planer board of the computer system. The planer board of the computer system is the board on which all of the components of the computer system are mounted. Conventional cooling schemes for heat-emitting components have involved the use of large local heat sinks placed on or hear the component to be cooled, together with the use of fans to direct the heated air at the heat sink away from the interior of the computer system. Because of the small surface area of some of the heat-emitting components in the interior of a computer system, large increases in fan speed and corresponding power consumption are required to achieve even modest decreases in temperature at the heat-emitting component.